The Prisoners
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Sam and Dean find two young teenagers being held prisoner by Demons. Sam does not agree with keeping them locked in the panic room, so when he goes to meet them in the infirmary, he over hears them talking about two very familiar people. They seem to know Michael and Lucifer very personally. Dean thinks this could be a good thing, Gabriel isn't dead, and hallucifer is being silent.


Two silhouettes flickered along the walls in the dungeon. Hands stretched above their hands, chained in cuffs carved with ancient enochian sigils, making it near impossible for them to move.

One, a blonde haired youth, faintly glowing silver in the weak lightly extravagant runes glowed in his skin. Pale gold eyes flashed open, barely strong enough to stay awake. His head slowly sluggishly spun around to look at his friend.

The other, a dark haired youth, red eyes slowly blinking into awareness. Skin as pale as a dead mans making him glow in the fire light. He sluggishly pulled at his bonds, not moving an inch. Slowly his head turned to face his friends, looking into his dull gold eyes with equally dull red eyes.

His friend struggled as he licked his lips, gasping slow breathes as he tried to speak. In a whisper, faint and soft, he spoke to his friend in what seemed like ages.

"I...W..W-Want Mikey"

The other boy nodded, both going still and silent as movement sounded from outside the dungeon door. The great metal barrier swung open casting long shadows in the room.

"Dean, I told you they were in no condition to stay in here"

The shorter man turned to the taller one, raising his hands in self defense.

"Hey if you wanna let the two who were being held by demons out of the panic room, be my guest, but this heads south we shoot 'em and its your fault"

But the tall one was already moving further in the room. He made it to the blondes side, kneeling down to look him in the eyes. It was a bit sluggish but the kid eventually matched his gaze.

"Hey are you alright?"

The blonde resisted the urge to barf and mutter that his question was a stupid question.

"My names Sam, thats my brother Dean, can you tell me your name so we can help you?"

The blonde boy licked his lips again, looking up slowly to look his captor in the eye. He was too out of it, too tired to think twice before he uttered it.

"Raziel"

Sam made no indication if he knew his name, recognized it, or not but he nodded anyway and reached forward to undo the binds. Raziel couldn't stop himself from falling forward into Sam's chest, he was too weak to lift himself. Sam didn't seem to mind at the moment as he tightened an arm around the small body as he turned towards the other. Red eyes, that brought back unwanted memories, looked back at him. The blonde built up enough strength to reach his hand out (more like thrust it out) trying to grab at his friends hand.

"Sam..Samael"

The hunter undid the boys bonds anyways, despite the painful unwanted memories. The boy with the red eyes fell forward, his eyes rolling into his head. Sam caught him before he hit the floor.

Like his friend, Raziel fell into blissful darkness in the next moment.

* * *

It had been touch and go for a while patching the boys up.

Golden eyes opened again, squinting in the light as he adjusted to the change. Raziel looked down at the white sheet covering him waist down. His whole body ached and he turned towards his best friend. Samael glanced back at him.

"Do you think Luci knows where we are?"

Raziel frowned, as far as he knew both Michael and Lucifer were still trapped in the cage, so he doubted it.

"I do not think neither Michael nor Lucifer could get here even if they wanted to, they are still in the cage"

Samael nodded and for a moment Raziel felt bad for his friend, but he quickly got over it as another wave of pain and longing hit him. He still really wanted Mikey. He'd make all this pain go away, with his warm hold and soothing words. He'd rock the fears away humming under his breath that little lullaby he used to hum whenever it was bed time (or nap time) and as ritual Raziel made it a trying time for all involved.

Samael recognized the look in his friends eyes, he was thinking about Michael, not that he could blame him. It took everything he had (and everything he didn't have) to keep himself for screaming out for Lucifer. His big brother would let him rest up against his chest, a hand rubbing warmly against his arm as he talked to one of their other brothers above his head.

They never heard the movement outside the door, nor the foot steps that had stopped there. Sam's eyes widened, and he could vaguely hear Lucifer laughing at him from down the hall, the hunter squeezed his eyes shut for a moment repeating to himself that he was not really not there, these kids knew Michael and Lucifer. And they had let them in their home, their head quarters.

He made to walk away, to leave them, and convince Dean that they needed to get to know the two more and then get rid of them in case they did try to get the two eldest archangels out of the cage.

But the blondes, Raziel's, voice stopped him.

"Sometimes I wonder...If maybe I did say something...If I hadn't promised Daddy not to tell..."

Samael turned to look at his best friend, his red eyes wide and bright. He had not known at first that Raziel had known what was to become of their family, but it had become too much for his friend to handle on his own and he had come to him, tears streaming down his face, and he had told the dark haired fledgling everything. While Samael may not like some of the things their dad had made them promise to do, but this was one of the things he understood.

"No, Raz, you could not have told them, there was no way that what happened could have been avoided."

Raziel shook his head sadly, pulling the blankets back as he made ready to try and stand.

"I know..I just..Did I do the right thing Sam? Keeping it a secret as I did? Not telling Michael or Lucifer?"

For the longest time, Samael had blamed Raziel for what had happened to his beloved caregiver. It had been bad, their fighting rivaled that of their older brothers on some rather bad occasions. But after a long screaming match and a very heated talk, Samael had discovered the true extent of his friends state, that Raziel had blamed himself just as much if not more then Samael had.

"Yes, I do think you did the right thing"

Raziel nodded at his friend as he slowly slid out of his bed. His legs wobbled underneath him and he almost fell over not once but twice he did however catch himself and after a few wobbly steps was able to walk around the room safely. Samael watched him, a bit more weak then his friend, unable to really move his legs at all.

Silence rang out in the room. Sam was left mystified at what he had heard. Lucifer had become oddly silent after that.

* * *

"They said what?"

Dean had been cleaning his guns, again, when Sam had came in in a hurry and told him what he had overheard the two talking about.

"They were talking about Michael and Lucifer like they knew them personally"

Dean shook his head, great just what they needed. More dicks with wings and trained to be dicks by the biggest dicks in the world. However maybe having them under their belt wasn't such a bad thing. He turned back towards Sam, maybe this wouldn't be so bad at all.

* * *

Silence rang in the field. Nobody moved and nobody spoke.

Michael and Lucifer stared at the two small teens in front of them, at the Winchester's sides. Raziel and Samael stared right back.

Gabriel stood to one side, Castiel resting against his side, not uttering a word as they watched the events unfolding before them all.

Michael stared at Raziel, stared hard and long, trying to figure out that this was not a trick. There was no way that this was Raziel, his little Raziel, for he had not seen him sense after Lucifer's fall from Heaven. He was thought to be dead. But that was impossible for there he was standing right next to his partner in crime, Samael.

Lucifer was having the opposite reaction, he had not gotten to see is little charge (even if he was not so little anymore he would forever be that small fledgling in the elders eyes) and yet here was, right in front of him.

But he could not move until Michael did, it was not his place to be the first to move. Even though it was painful to see that the eldest did not seem to be moving even an inch int eh near few moments. After a few tense seconds however, Michael opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and closed it again. For the first time in a very long time he was speechless.

"Michael?"

His gaze snapped forward towards that voice. His blue eyes met Raziel's golden gaze. As soon as their gazes locked Michael was overcome with emotions, memories. He saw flashes of life through Raziel's eyes. Happiness when Michael had finally come to his senses and not let Zachariah take him from the nursery, the sorrow watching his second eldest brother fall, the fear that had been instilled into him when Michael had changed. And it was that one that had broken him out of his shocked stupor, never did he ever want to frighten his sweet little fledgling, never.

But he had.

"Raziel"

He took a step forward and another. Raziel's eye widened at his guardians movement and he tried to take a step backwards but found himself unable to move.

"I just got you back, I will not lose you again Raziel"

Dean Winchester took a step to the side to allow the archangel room to get to the semi panicking teen. Raziel stilled as a warm hand enclosed around the back of his neck, looking forward to face his eldest brother's chest (Father he was still so short) another hand gently grasped under his chin forcing him to look up. Raziel jerked his head from Michael's hand.

"No, I do not deserve this, I have done so much Michael, some not directly, but I have done it, caused it"

But Michael simply shook his head, softly taking hold of his chin once more, Raziel let out a small gasp as warm lips pressed against his temple. Michael's grace was as calm as the rolling sky and his forgiveness was absolute. Raziel would never admit it but he melted into his brother's chest. Michael's arms wrapped around him and Raziel grasped the front of his shirt as hard as he could.

"You did not have a choice little one, you had done nothing wrong"

With that being said, the dam broke and Raziel sobbed. Michael simply tightened his grip, enveloping the kid in his embrace, to protect him from the world.

Gabriel, and the Winchesters, turned their attention back to Samael. His eyes widened at the same time Lucifer's did. He smiled when his guardian opened his arms and took a running start. Lucifer caught him mid step and lifted him from the ground, spinning them around. Samael laughed out right (pretending that the movement did not hurt his still injured ribs while Lucifer tried to pretend his did not notice his charges flinch-For now) after a long moment the two stood completely still, Samael balancing on Lucifer's hip (he was a small youngling ok).

"I've missed you my little Viper"

Samael smiled at the nickname, he hadn't heard in so long. Lucifer smiled back at him, and the entire valley brightened, pecking his nose making the small angel giggle.

Gabriel smiled at his family, together once again. Stepping forward, never retracting his arm from around his young charges neck. He was well aware of the fact that the two were holding themselves differently.

"Not that I don't love seeing my family happy once more, but I do believe that it is well past the time that we got these fellas home"

"I'm not going if Luci can't come!"

All eyes spun to the small youngling that Lucifer cradled in his arms, his head leaning against his older brothers. Michael's eyes softened at the boy.

"Of course he can come home Samael, it was a mistake to keep you separated"

They were gone before the Hunter's could even utter a word.

* * *

"Now why don't you two tell me what is wrong, so we can do this the easy way"

Raphael stood before the two, arms crossed over his chest, behind them stood both Michael and Lucifer standing in a similar position of that of Raphael. Samael looked at Raziel, their eyes locking.

"Come on boys, normally we can't get you two to keep quite"

It was true, they were known for interrupting important meetings between the archangels and generals of the legions. Eventually though, Samael gave in to that puppy dog 'tell him now or so help me' look that Lucifer kept sending him.

"We had a bit of a... confrontation with Rowena after she cast that spell on Cassie"

"She did not like our interference"

"She did WHAT!"

Castiel's eyes widened at their admission at the same time Gabriel walked into the room. He fell forward, from where he had been leaning back against the wall. Samandriel slowly moved off to the side, Raphael's side, should things head down hill from here.

And now there stood Gabriel, arms crossed over his chest, giving him the look of 'elaborate, Now'. Castiel gulped under his breath and turned to swear at the two under his breath.

"Castiel"

Next thing he knew, there was a hand grasping his ear pulling him towards the examination table where the other two of their Little Four sat.

"You will be looked over next"

Someone grabbed the back of Samandriel's robes, hauling him back towards his brothers on the table.

"Where do you think your going? I want to look at your healing head wounds again"

The Little Four (as dubbed by the Host) looked up at the Big Four (as dubbed by the Little Four) in silence.

Raziel sighed in defeat...At least they were together again...

* * *

 **I know its somewhat confusing, but I hope you liked it anyway!**


End file.
